


Overtired

by cabbages



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9362081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabbages/pseuds/cabbages
Summary: Kyungsoo just wants to sleep. Baekhyun wants to talk about chickens.(Drabble prompt #9)





	

Kyungsoo shifted, sighing contently as he snuggled his face into his pillow. Pulling his blanket up to his chin, he leaned into the warm softness and smiled to himself. Off in the distance he heard the wailing of an ambulance. Before, the sounds of the city would have kept him up all night, but now it served as white noise that actually helped him to fall asleep. Kyungsoo shifted again, turning to face the window, just in time to get hit in the face by Junmyeon’s hand as the older of the two yawned and stretched his arms.

The nine of them had gotten back from a music show pre-recording very late, and with their next schedule starting at six o’clock the following morning, they knew they would get even less sleep than usual. When they finally made it back to the dorm they were too tired to even walk the short distance to their rooms, so with one glance at each other they all decided to just sleep in the living room. Kyungsoo, Junmyeon, Sehun, and Yixing slept on the floor with the coffee table pushed towards the television to give them more room, while Baekhyun and Minseok shared the couch; Jongdae and Jongin were smooshed together on the loveseat in the corner and Chanyeol had the recliner all to himself by the windows.

Sleeping on the floor wasn’t actually that bad, Kyungsoo thought, at least, until Junmyeon smacked him in the face. He scowled, glaring into the darkness, and lightly elbowed Junmyeon in the back. Junmyeon didn’t seem to wake up as he turned so he was facing away from Kyungsoo; the latter didn’t mind, as long as he didn’t get another fist to the face. Adjusting once more, Kyungsoo closed his eyes and let go of a deep breath he didn’t know he was holding. He felt his body relax as he began to drift into blissful unconsciousness. That is, until-

“Is a chicken really a bird if it can’t fly?” 

The question ripped Kyungsoo away from the comforting embrace of sleep and his eyes flew open. His heart pounded deafeningly in his ears and he pressed his hand over his chest, trying and failing to get his heart to stop racing. After a few moments he calmed down enough to replay the question in his mind and as he realized the absolute stupidity of the thought he scowled deeply. He opened his mouth—

“Are you fucking kidding me,” Chanyeol mumbled tiredly. “Baekhyun, what the hell.” Kyungsoo chuckled to himself. _Took the words right out of my mouth…_

“Realistically,” Baekhyun continued, ignoring Chanyeol’s complaints, “all birds that fly have wings. But doesn’t that mean that not all animals that have wings are birds? Because they can’t fly? So a chicken wouldn’t necessarily be a bird because it doesn’t fly, even though it has wings.”

There was a thick pause.

“What.”

It was Sehun, who sounded as annoyed as Kyungsoo felt, and just picturing the look on Sehun’s face that would scream “I’m fucking done with your shit, Baekhyun,” had Kyungsoo burst out with laughter. He covered his face with his blanket, trying to muffle the noise, but he was overtired and the lack of emotion in Sehun’s response had him reeling. Sehun didn’t seem to find it all that funny, however, and elbowed Kyungsoo in the ribs.

“Even if I was fully awake and mentally alert I still wouldn’t be able to comprehend the stupidity that just came out of your mouth,” Sehun snapped, and then proceeded to turn over and sigh heavily.

Kyungsoo snickered. “For real though, Baekhyun shut the fuck up and go to sleep.”

He heard Baekhyun huff. “Fine,” he sulked. “But it was a legitimate question…”

The room fell into a comfortable silence again and Kyungsoo found himself drifting. The sounds of the city faded into barely audible background noise and Kyungsoo felt the much needed tug of sleep begin to pull at him. His body grew heavy and the hardness of the floor disappeared beneath him as he suddenly felt as if he was floating. He sighed, clutching his blanket lightly with one fist, and slipped into bliss.

“Penguins have wings and can’t fly but are considered birds, so why can’t a chicken be a bird?”

Consciousness slammed headfirst into Kyungsoo as if he had been thrown against a brick wall and he could feel hot anger seep into his bloodstream and spread throughout his body like wildfire. Propping himself up on his elbow, he yanked his pillow out from under his head and, using the faint light coming through from the windows, found his target across the room and chucked his pillow with as much force as he could muster. A loud grunt of pain resounded through the room and if Kyungsoo wasn’t too busy being filled with rage he would congratulate himself on his throwing accuracy.

“ _Jongdae,”_ he seethed. He had never felt so angry before in his life. All he wanted to do was get some fucking sleep. “If you or anyone else in this god damn room speaks again I will break your neck. For the love of god, shut the fuck up and go to sleep. We have to be awake in three hours and I don’t want to hear your sorry ass complaining about being tired.”

“He’s right,” Minseok said. Kyungsoo sighed in relief.

“Thank you, hyung. At least someone sees-“

“If a penguin can’t fly but is called a bird, then surely a chicken can be considered a bird too,”

“Stop it, you guys are making me hungry,” Jongin complained drowsily. “You know how much I love chicken.”

“Mmm, we should ask manager-hyung to order us fried chicken for dinner,” Chanyeol chimed in. Across the room, Jongin hummed in agreement.

Kyungsoo wanted to shoot himself. “I give up,” he stated to no one in particular. He reached over and stole Junmyeon’s pillow, completely ignoring the fact that the leader didn’t even wake up and instead let out a deafening snore.  Covering his head with the pillow, he tried to drown out the voices as it seemed that everyone awake was now jumping into the conversation. Unfortunately he couldn’t help but hear snippets of what was being said, like how Chanyeol and Jongin were now in a deep discussion about what to eat for dinner even though they just ate about an hour ago. Baekhyun and Jongdae were still talking about chickens, with Minseok voicing his agreement every now and then. Kyungsoo was amazed that Junmyeon was able to sleep through all this nonsense.

At one point they hit a lull in the conversation and everything died down to a peaceful silence. Kyungsoo peered out from under his pillow and scoffed.

“Are you all finally done? Can we please get some much needed sleep now?”

“Shhhhh Kyungsoo shut up we’re trying to sleep!” Baekhyun complained. Everybody else mumbled their agreements.  “Don’t you know we have to be up in a few hours?”

Without a word, Kyungsoo got up, taking his pillow and blanket with him, and padded over to his bedroom. He slammed the door shut, and as he settled down onto his soft and comfortable bed, he smirked, letting the faint chorus of whines and complaints coming from the living room help him drift off to serene sleep.

 

 


End file.
